eurovision_song_festivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Eurovision Song Festival 4
|interval = "Break the barriers" |opening = Paula Biskup - "Wyliczanka" |exsupervisor = Aleksandr Horoslav |entries = 22 |debut = Armenia Israel Turkey |return = Ireland |withdraw = Croatia Georgia |map = |col3 = #ffc20e |tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |null = TBA |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = Israel |con = Junior Eurovision Song Festival |pre = 3 |nex = 5 }} The Junior Eurovision Song Festival 4 will be the 4th edition of the Junior Eurovision Song Festival. It will take place in the Gliwice Arena in Gliwice, Poland. This will be the first time the contest will take place in Gliwice, Poland. The contest is expected to consist of one final at 3 February 2020. On the 8th of October 2019, the EBO confirmed that a total of 22 countries will be present in the fourth edition of the Junior Eurovision Song Festival. Location 'Bidding phase' On 1 October 2019, the EBO confirmed that four cities were in the race to host the fourth edition of the Junior Eurovision Song Festival. The host city will be announced on the 8th of October 2019. The head of the contest, Jana Dapčević, announced that the host city announcement will take place on 21:00 CET. The broadcasters had to announce the city, the venue and the capacity for the show. In the end, two cities were submitted to host the contest. The following cities are in the race to host the contest: Host venue Shortlisted 'Venue' Arena Gliwice is a multi-purpose indoor arena in Gliwice, Poland. It provides 13,384 seats in the stands (with room for up to 17,178 spectators) in the main arena and is considered one of the largest entertainment and sports halls in the country. Initially, the venue was given the name "Podium Hall", which was later changed to "Hala Gliwice". Since opening in May 2018, this name is used interchangeably with the name "Arena Gliwice" which is used for international events. The construction of the hall began in 2013 following the demolition of the former stadium. Initially, the city was counting on financial support from the European Union, but after the refusal, it was decided to finance the construction from the city's budget. The originally planned construction cost was to amount to PLN 321 million, and the construction was to be completed in mid-2015. According to the report on the implementation of the Gliwice city budget for 2017, the total outlays for the implementation of the investment in 2017-2018 amounted to PLN 420.4 million, 31% above the originally assumed amount. Gliwice Arena has a two-level car park, the upper level of which can be adapted to organize events and outdoor exhibitions. The car park has 800 spaces. The facility is adapted to the needs of people with disabilities. There are 72 places available for them (36 places for wheelchair users and 36 for accompanying persons) located in all sectors and locations that guarantee good visibility. The main arena adjoined by a training hall and fitness building. The highest climbing wall in Europe and stage suspension system were also installed in the building. Format On the 8th of October, the EBO confirmed that one final were scheduled to take place in the middle of October. There is a jury and a televote. They both decide 50% of the score. Participating countries Participating countries had until 6 September 2019 to submit their applications for participation in the contest. The EBO announced on 8 October that 22 countries would participate in the contest. Armenia, Israel and Turkey debuted in the contest, Ireland returned and Croatia and Georgia withdrew. Other countries Croatia - HRT, the Croatian broadcaster, confirmed that Croatia would withdraw from the contest, stating a lack of interest and talent and the bad result of last edition. Georgia - The Georgian broadcaster confirmed that Georgia had to withdraw from the Junior Eurovision Song Festival after receiving multiple bad results, dropping interest from viewers and a lack of funding. The resources that Georgia normally spends on the Junior Eurovision Song Festival will now be used to fund the return op Lamazi Simghera, the national final of Georgia in the Eurovision Song Festival. Ireland - RTÉ confirmed that Ireland would return after two editions of absence from the show.